


Choke

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [32]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Era, Demonic Possession, F/F, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: In the middle of a spontaneous, messy kiss in the hallway, Needy thrusts a hand between her and Jennifer, grabbing at Jennifer's throat warningly. "I cut and filed my nails down for you, hoe," Jennifer grumbles, not wrenching out of her hand, examining the cherry-red color. "You're not even gonna let me finger your pussy?"





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Further warnings for heavily cissexist language from Jennifer. I love this movie, but it's also really terrible and writing as similar of a tone to keep them IC just solidified that for me in the process. Aaah. But yes, thoughts/comments on this fic is deeply appreciated! DAMN ALRIGHT THOUGH WE ARE 30+ DAYS INTO 100 DAYS OF FEMSLASH. THIS IS BEING AMAZING. Honestly thank you to everybody who has been sticking around and who just popped in! :)
> 
> There's a Russian translation of this story [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7294423/18588739)!

 

032\. Choke

*

For some reason, Needy has been the odd one — able to sense Jennifer's presence within seconds, immune to whatever bullshit satanic-hypnosis Low Shoulder tapped into, _willingly_ macking on Jennifer instead of being enthralled by the demon inside Jennifer.

In the middle of a spontaneous, messy kiss in the hallway, Needy thrusts a hand between her and Jennifer, grabbing at Jennifer's throat warningly.

" _Stop_."

One of the goth girls passes with a bored, dismissive look, scoffing.

God _fucking_ damn it. Today is not the day to be invisible to everybody.

"I cut and filed my nails down for you, hoe," Jennifer grumbles, not wrenching back out of Needy's hand, examining their cherry-red color. "You're not even gonna let me finger your pussy?"

Needy's mouth drops open. Her face flames bright red. "That's not _even—_ jesus christ, _wow—_ "

"You're such a lezzy, admit it," Jennifer says monotonously, but with a hint of a smirk. "Even before the whole craptastic possession thing, I think I kinda was too. Dick is phenomenal, but girls… Needy, they are _everything_ and more."

"I think the term you are looking for is _bisexual_ , and yes, I am. You've known that since 7th grade."

" _Hell_ yeah, I do," Jennifer says gleefully, touching over Needy's fingers clenching down near-painfully. "You gonna choke me, _Daddy_?"

Needy releases her with a sigh, making a face.

Her childhood best friend may be skinny and evil like the petrified tree in her memory, only a thousand times worse, but _maybe_ there's a way to save her. Bring the old Jennifer back.

She has to try.

"You're vile, Jen…"

A wicked, lipstick grin. "Love you _too_ , bitch."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
